


Things We Lost in the Fire

by thucydides_groupie



Series: Choose Your Own Adventure [3]
Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Banter, Consent, Cowgirl Position, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Married Sex, Missing Scene, Missionary Position, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thucydides_groupie/pseuds/thucydides_groupie
Summary: Aka scene(s) I was too chicken to include in my main fic because I didn't want to ruin the vibe.Missing scene(s) from "I'll Let My Stories Be Whispered When I'm Gone"
Relationships: Benjamin Tallmadge/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Choose Your Own Adventure [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903081
Comments: 13
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Chapter 3x04 when Molly and Ben finally get together. However, this time the scene doesn’t fade to black.

Molly returned from collecting firewood. She had been gone longer than she would’ve liked, but it was nearly impossible to find any dry wood. It was still raining outside, but not as hard as it once was. Although she hadn’t spoken to Ben about it, she knew it would be best if they leave within the next day or so.

She knew she was not acting like herself. She still felt shaken from finding Ben in the woods. Although she his injury was not severe, he was still shaken from the idea of him being shot. She knew that if she had not been there to find him, he would’ve died; from shock or blood loss.

And then he told her that that man, Gamble, was probably still hunting him. That detail had been gnawing at her all day.

A part of her couldn’t believe that any of this was happening. After sewing him back up, she suddenly felt very tired. She was exhausted in every possible way, and she could not wait until they were safe. She wanted nothing more than to be able to speak her mind, for once, and engage in mundane conversations. Now that she was with Ben, she no longer felt like she needed to keep looking over her shoulder.

She began to stack more wood into the hearth. It was always colder at night. She turned her head as a noise pierced through the room. It was Ben. He had been sleeping for several hours now. She rose to her feet and walked over to the bed, where she found him whimpering in his sleep. He didn’t seem to be making the noise out of pain. It sounded more like he was dreaming. She sat beside him and pressed a hand to his forehead; his temperature was normal. 

“Benjamin.” She whispered, “Benjamin.”

She lightly put a hand on his shoulder to shake him awake.

“Ben, it’s only a dream.”

He groaned as he came out of his slumber. He groggily blinked at her. She found herself lightly smiling. She loved looking at him. She suddenly wondered how she could’ve ever found herself attracted to men like Ensign Baker or Lieutenant MacInnis. She never felt the same way looking at them. It was a warmth that spread all the way to her toes.

“Are you alright?” she asked quietly.

He nodded tiredly and closed his eyes once more as she ran her hand through his tangled hair and then along the stubble on his face. She was about to pull away, but then he reached out and took her hand. She was expecting him to say something, but he remained silent as he brought her hand to his mouth and he kissed the palm of her hand.

He opened his eyes and looked up at her. He said nothing as he kissed her hand and wrist once more, then he reached out and put a hand to her cheek. They locked eyes, and she suddenly felt a knot forming in the pit of her stomach, and she wanted nothing more than to pull herself closer to him. And suddenly, she didn’t want to think of anything else, so she found herself leaning down and placing a kiss on his lips. She began to pull away, expecting that he had had enough. But his hand was still on her face, and now it was moving towards the back of her neck, and he pulled her down for another kiss.

She kicked her boots off and intended to slide into the bed beside him, but instead she found herself crawling on top of him. Her legs on either side of his torso. She gasped and pulled away for a moment when she felt one of his hands at her chest. He was messing with the buttons on her shirt. She looked down for a second, then brushed her hands against his as she pushed him away and began to undo the buttons herself. She hadn’t gotten very far when he was pulling her closer to him, and he was kissing her again.

She abandoned her work; her shirt was half open and falling off one of her shoulders, but she didn’t care. She hummed in surprise when he pushed her onto her back. She laid there for a minute, feeling drunk. She felt his lips on her bare stomach, and then she felt his hands fiddling with the buttons on her trousers. She looked down and laughed tiredly.

He looked up at her.

“What?” he asked, sounding self-conscious.

“I doubt you imagined you’d be undressing a man…”

He snorted and pressed his forehead to her stomach. She could feel him quietly laughing against her, and that only made her body rumble with more laugher.

After a second, he pushed himself back to her, so he was hovering over her. He kissed her again and her hands roamed under his shirt, pushing it over his head. She was careful to mind his injury. Then they both continued to undress each other.

Her shirt was next. She was still laying on her back, letting him undo the remaining buttons. He hesitated when he pushed the fabric aside, revealing her torso to him. She knew he was staring at her bare breasts. It wasn’t the first time he had seen a naked woman. Heck, it wasn’t the first time the two of them had seen each other naked. Throughout their years of knowing each other, they had caught a glimpse every once in a while. But this time was different, because when they looked at each other now, it was not out of friendship or innocence. It was lust.

The longer his eyes lingered, the more Molly could feel her blush spread down her neck to her chest. She wished she could say she wasn’t self-conscious, but that would be a lie. Before he could hesitate for a moment longer, she sat up so that they were sat beside each other now, now looking at each other face-to-face. Her breathing was shaky.

“H-Have you done this before?” She found herself asking.

As much as she hated it, even at a time like this, she could still hear Anna’s words at the back of her mind: _“I can guarantee that your precious Benjamin has probably slept with every whore who follows the Continental Army”…_

But Ben shook his head.

“No… Have you?”

“No. Of course not.”

Although his voice was steady, he was blushing as deeply as she was, so she reached out to hold his hand. That’s when she noticed that he was trembling slightly.

“Is it…” Ben swallowed, trying to think of the right words. “Do I… Do you want me to-” His voice trailed off.

She knew what he meant though.

“You don’t need to ask for my… for my permission. I trust you.”

A beat.

“Here.” She reached out for his wrists and guided his hands to her chest. His hands were warm and calloused and the feeling of them against her skin made her shiver. She could feel goosebumps rising on her flesh.

“Right.” He nodded. “Right.”

With that, he leaned forward slightly, closing the space between them, and he kissed her again. She kept her hands on his neck and collarbone, as to not interfere with the placement of his hands. But within a few seconds, she moaned in surprised. He was hesitant at first, but soon his hands began to slowly knead at her skin. Then they moved from her chest to outline the shape of her waist, and then back to her chest, so that they rested under the swell of each of her breasts.

She inhaled sharply, her lips freezing. He kept brushing his thumbs over her nipples, and that feeling combined with the feeling of his mouth still moving against hers made her mind go numb. And she didn’t know what compelled her, but in that moment, she slid her hands down his chest so that they were at the buttons of his trousers. He was the one to pause now, resting his hands on her waist. He opened his eyes and saw that hers were open too. Their lips were still touching, but neither of them were moving anymore.

“Should we stop?” Molly’s voice was quiet, barely above a whisper.

They hadn’t done anything yet. They could stop now, and nothing would’ve changed.

He swallowed, moving so that their foreheads were pressed against each other. He understood. Just because she would be returning to camp with them didn’t change anything. After all, there was still no guarantee that she wouldn’t become pregnant. And there was no guarantee that either of them would survive the war. He could die during a patrol, or from his gunshot wound, or during a battle. She could die in childbirth, or…

Although he knew that any of those things _could_ happen, it was also possible that those things _wouldn’t_ happen. They made sacrifices so others didn’t have to. He was the one who was always saying that; yet, in that moment, he didn’t care. He wanted to be selfish. He wanted her.

Finally, he shook his head.

“Do _you_ want to?” he countered. “To stop?”

It took a second for her to respond. But then she shook her head.

“No… But what about your wound? Will you be alright?”

The comment caused a smile to tug on his lips. It was true, his abdomen was aching from all the sudden movements, but he was sure he would be fine.

“Do you see any blood?” He asked in spite of himself.

They both pulled away and looked down. The bandage was still wrapped around him tight. Still clean.

“I’m not going to worry about it.” He said.

“Well, if you insist…” she teased, and the comment made him grin. “Here.”

She moved to the edge of the bed and rose to her feet, gesturing for him to do the same. He gripped her forearm and gritted his teeth together; he still needed help getting to his feet. They stood facing each other. She undid the buttons on her trousers, and he followed suit with his own. Once they had each slid their remaining clothing down their legs, they stood there fully nude. Their skin was covered in a mixture of firelight and shadows; the room was still only being illuminated by the hearth. Each eyed each other. Her eyes followed the trail of hair that began at his bellybutton and went down. And his eyes kept darting from her breasts to the hair between her legs.

He reached out when she started to cross her arms over her chest.

“Hey. Don’t.” He whispered before capturing her lips with his once more, and with his hands on her hips, he guided her back to the bed.

They were not totally ignorant about how sex worked. So they did what they believed was expected from both of them. With her laying on her back, and him on top of her. She had her knees bent and spread apart, so he could lay between them. He could feel her hair and dampness on his lower abdomen, and she could feel his hardness resting right beside her heat. Molly could feel her pulse in the place between her thighs, and the longer they laid like that, the stronger the feeling became.

When he moved to prop himself up on his elbows, so they could continue, he let out a wince.

“What’s wrong?”

He pressed his forehead into the crook of her neck, trying to compose himself, but he couldn’t. He was now blushing but for a different reason. He had been through a lot; leaving her to go to war, besting death time and time again. But now that they were finally together again, he was injured, and he knew that now he couldn’t perform the one thing she wanted from him.

“Is it your wound?”

“Just a bit sore.”

“I have an idea.”

She pushed against him and he rolled off her. She had him move so that he was sat with his back pressed against the headboard. That’s when she straddled his lap, like she did sometimes when they kissed. She didn’t put her full weight on him.

“Is that better?”

Whenever he used to imagine their first time together, and whenever he would touch himself or have dreams about her, he never imagined them doing this. But this way made the most sense for their current situation, so he nodded.

The blush had left both their faces and they looked down at each other. They were no longer embarrassed, they were curious. She was the one to break the silence.

“Do you want to do it? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You do it.”

She didn’t hesitate. She reached down and took him in her hand. Even though she was gentle, he still flinched at her touch. She leaned forward, pressing herself against him and rising slightly so that she was hovering above him. They both refused to make eye contact for a second as she got her positioning right, and then she slowly lowered herself.

She had touched herself plenty of times, but she hadn’t expected for this to make her feel so full. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she moaned quietly as she relished the feeling, of him inside of her and of his hands resting on her hips. She was breathing in slow pants, still trying to keep some composure over herself. But then his hips bucked against hers and she found her legs pushed farther apart and he sunk deeper into her.

She cried out, opening her eyes again and he was looking at her. He was also breathing shakily.

“Sorry. You alright?”

He swallowed; his throat had become dry from all the heavy breathing.

A faint smile formed on her face. “Yeah. And you?” She pressed a hand against his bandaged side. The dressings were already damp from his perspiration. “Do you want to keep going?”

He kissed her in response. She shifted slightly in his lap. Although she had never done this before, she moved in ways that felt right, that made her feel good. She lifted herself slightly so she could roll her hips against his. She opened herself to him more, and his hands began to wander across her skin, pulling her closer to him. They went slowly at first, not quite sure if they were doing everything right. But the more they touched each other, the more needy their kissing became. Soon their movements mirrored that, and their pace quickened as they tugged at each other’s bodies.

She was mumbling nonsense breathily whenever their lips separated, and the sound of her panting, and the feeling of her chest heaving against his made him want to hear more. The fact that she was completely bare, completely exposed, made him only want to pull her closer.

He had overheard men talking about what it was like, but he still didn’t expect it to feel like it did. It was overwhelming.

She moved against him, and whenever they would pull away slightly, he kept noticing a faint smile tugging on her lips. She was enjoying this, and the thought of that made the tightness in his groin increase and his breathing became more ragged. Then, of course, there was the way her body responded to everything. He couldn’t believe how wet she was in the place between her thighs. He moved a hand between them so he could feel her. She stifled a moan and abruptly stopped their pace. She swore breathily when she felt his hand move between her legs and touch her in the place she had touched herself so many times.

“Benjamin.” She moaned, her voice raspy.

She had never said his name like that before. Hearing it only made the tightness and warmth in his lower abdomen become more intense. He physically ached for her, and he wanted nothing more than to forget the pain in his side and roll her onto her back and feel her beneath him.

She changed their pace, now raising herself up and down on him, almost bouncing against him. She had pulled away slightly, and he could see her breasts bouncing slightly with her movements. He liked the way her head kept falling back in pleasure, and he kissed her neck and trailed kisses down her chest. She tiredly smiled at the feeling of his stubble brushing against her skin. The sound of their panting, their moans drowned out the sound of the crackling of the fireplace.

She sharply inhaled and her eyes snapped open when he tightened his grip on her lower back and pulled her flush against him, stopping her movements. He let out a throaty moan and pressed his face deeper against her neck. She could feel a new sensation, a new warmth in the place where they were still connected. And she knew he had finished.

The entire ordeal had only lasted a couple of minutes. He held her for a few seconds, and then loosened his grip on her, trying to compose himself once more. She felt a wave of disappointment rush over her, because she herself was very near to finishing as well, but now he was making a motion for her to raise off him. If they had only had a few more moments, she was certain she would’ve finished as well – probably before him even. And she didn’t know why any of it mattered, and she didn’t know what the purpose of it was, but she knew she had always liked it when it happened.

He was muttering something against her skin, but she ignored the unintelligible words and reached around and guided his hand back to where they were still connected.

“Touch me.” She whispered.

She could hear the desperation in her tone. She was worried about losing her desire, and she wrapped her arms around his neck once more and pulled him into another kiss. He paused for a second, but then he understood what she meant. And although the hardness was gone, it was now replaced by the feeling of his fingers, so she continued to move against him.

It took only a few seconds to find a new pace, but the mixed wetness from her and from him, and the memory of the feeling of him inside of her, and the new sensation of his hand soon proved to be enough. And she screwed her eyes shut, her chest heaving as she moaned and panted. And then her breath caught in her throat and she pressed her hips flush against him, arching her back and throwing her head back slightly. He knew she was done, and he moved his hand away from her and rested it on her thigh.

Still slightly out of breath, she rose off of him, her legs suddenly feeling stiff, and they wordlessly readjusted so that they were both lying beside each other. They laid on their backs for quite some time, their chests were still heaving. They stayed there in silence for a long time. But then Ben was the one to speak up.

“I-I didn’t know women could finish as well.”

She scoffed, “Really? After what we just did, _that’s_ the only thing on your mind?”

“What did you expect? A review?”

She snorted in amusement.

“No.” A beat. “Well… Unless?”

He was the one smiling now, “You expect a lot from me. After all, I’ve nothing to compare it to. But next time, you can expect a full list of critiques.”

“Next time? Oh, thank goodness,” she deadpanned, “I was worried for a moment that you didn’t enjoy yourself.”

“I think you enjoyed it enough for the both of us.”

She swore at him and he laughed. She pushed herself up and grabbed ahold of the blankets that had bunched up around their feet. She pulled them over their naked bodies. And they laid in each other’s arms, listening to the crackle of the fire, whispering to one another until their voices trailed off and sleep took them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first saucy scene I've ever published, so please don't judge me too harshly. As always, feedback is greatly appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From chapter 4x06. How the chapter should've ended, and in which it's explained how they woke up beside each other.

It was the early hours of the morning, and after the pursuit of Champe, and after reporting to the General, Ben was exhausted. When he returned to his tent, it was pitch black, and he didn’t bother lighting a candle. He stripped out of his uniform so he was only dressed in his breeches, and stumbled over to the cot, pulling back the blankets. He made a noise in surprise when he found his hand met with soft flesh. He recognized instantly who it was sleeping in his bed.

“Molly?” he whispered.

She hummed in response, her voice slurred slightly after coming out of her sleep.

“How did it go?”

“Fine. He got across the lines.”

“Thank God…” A beat. “How are you?”

Ben smirked. If he was being honest, he was glad she had remained here. It was briskly cold, and he looked forward to the prospect of lying beside her.

When Ben hesitated to respond, Molly felt the need to explain herself. “I was anxious to hear news… I can go back to the other side of camp if—”

“No,” he cut in. “You can stay. It’s fine.” He placed a hand on her hip, gently pushing against her. “Move over.”

Once they had readjusted in the bed so that they were lying side-by-side, facing one another, Molly reached out and took his chin in her hand, pulling him into a brief kiss.

“You’re cold.” She whispered, shivering slightly as she got used to the feeling of his chilled skin touching hers.

“Hopefully not for much longer.” He mumbled. His eyes were already closed, and he had his arms wrapped around her waist, trying to pull her closer to him. She was only dressed in her shift, but her body was radiating heat, and he tried to relax against her. He had almost dozed off, but then he found his eyes cracking open once more, to look into the darkness. He could feel Molly’s lips against his once more. He didn’t protest when her hands moved along his torso to his shoulders, and she gently pushed him onto his back. And he didn’t protest when she shifted so that she was laying on top of him, with her legs on either side of his hips. Her shift moved with her, and he could feel her bare legs against his torso. And then her lips were on his neck and she was trailing kisses down his chest, and he shuddered under her touch.

“What are you doing?” he spoke up.

Her mouth froze at where she was at his chest, and he felt her hot breath against him as she said, “Do you want me to stop?”

“No.” He paused. He was fully awake now, and he moved his hands to the backs of her thighs, pulling her up so that they were face-to-face again. “I just want to know what you’re doing.”

A beat.

Then she said, “Do you remember what we were doing before Caleb interrupted?”

“Don’t remind me.” He smirked. Caleb hadn’t said anything yet, but Ben could only imagine the merciless teasing that would ensue over the upcoming days.

“Would I sound too terribly pathetic if I told you that _that_ was why I stayed?” She had gotten very quiet now. “I thought when you came back, we might…” Her voice trailed off. Although he couldn’t see her in the darkness, he knew she was blushing. He was suddenly glad she couldn’t see him either. He felt heat rising in his face as well.

The truth was, they hadn’t been together in a long time. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to; he did. But with her injuries, and everything that had happened recently, he assumed she wanted to wait. But now… he could feel a tightness forming in his breeches, and he no longer felt chilled. Before she could say more, he pulled her down into another kiss, and he slipped his hands under her skirt, hiking up the material and resting his hands on her bare hips. Before he could even consider what to do next, his breath caught in his throat, and his lips froze against hers.

While they kissed, her hands had moved down his torso, and they were now at his breeches, undoing the buttons there.

“Molly what are you –” And then she took him in her hand, and then she started to move her hand against him. As she did so, a raspy moan escaped his lips. “Molly.”

“What?” she breathed, pushing herself up, so that she was half sitting on his thighs, still straddling him. She could feel his fingers digging into her hips. He sat up with her and pulled her flush against him, pressing his lips to hers once more, but this time kissing her roughly.

Between kissed she managed to get out, “You’re… the one… always touching me… It doesn’t seem fair… that I… that I never… touch you.”

“No, I know.” He swallowed, trying to stop himself from panting. “It was just… unexpected.”

And then her hand was around him again, and she slowly moved against him; the pit forming in his lower abdomen continued to tighten. She liked the way he kept whispering curse words against her shoulder.

“Oh.” he moaned, burying his forehead into her shoulder. She was touching him in the way he had touched himself so many times. But it was completely different because he didn’t have to imagine it was her; she was actually here. He knew he was close to finishing, and he didn’t know why, but he suddenly had a strong desire to push her onto her back and take her right there. So, he did.

She inhaled sharply, mostly in surprise as his grip tightened around her hips, and then she found herself on her back, with him hovering over her. She moaned in approval at the familiar weight of him against her, and she felt the familiar warm tingle rise throughout her body when she felt his skin against her lower half. And this was what she had been aching for the entire time she touched him. Touching him, feeling his arousal only made her more aroused as well. The familiar wetness had been lingering between her thighs, and she had been anxious for release for hours now; ever since they were interrupted and he had to leave. But she refused to touch herself; she wanted him to do it.

And then he touched her. His hands her on her thighs, pulling her legs apart, and then his hand was on her, his fingers quickly becoming slick. Frustrated moans escaped her lips as he began to tug at the hair that grew there, and she very nearly begged him to stop, but she held her tongue. Suddenly, she was glad she had waited, because within seconds, they were pressed against each other once more, and he easily slid into her. She gasped aloud just like she did every time he was suddenly inside her.

He didn’t begin immediately, he was relishing the feeling just as much as she was; but she wished more than anything that he would stop delating and just take her. Ben liked the way she began to squirm beneath him, lifting her hips, trying to get some friction between them. She hated the desperate feeling she always got during their times together, but she didn’t know how else to describe it. But she supposed, in a way, she _was_ desperate for him.

When he finally began to move in and out of her, she couldn’t understand why his movements were so slow. What she didn’t realize was that he was trying to compose himself. He was close, and he didn’t want to finish after the first thrust. So, he was taking his time, his hands and lips also moving against her skin at an awkward pace as he trailed sloppy kisses from her lips to her chin, down her neck, and on her breasts. She was in absolute agony, waiting for him to speed up, but he kept at his slow pace. Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Ben,” she whined, “stop making such a show of it. I’m begging you.”

She felt his warm breath against her breast as he laughed quietly. He cleared his throat.

“Right, right.” His voice had become as raspy as hers.

He lifted his head and pulled her into another kiss. As soon as that kiss was broken, he quickened his pace. Within seconds, she began to writhe beneath him, moaning, trying to suppress her sounds, and digging her fingers into his shoulders. And hearing her and feeling her move against him, it made the warmth in his abdomen spread so that it felt like it had moved all the way up to his throat. And the pit in his stomach ached, and he could feel the thin sheen of sweat beginning to form on his forehead, and he had his lips pressed firmly against her neck, and a hand on the cot to keep himself propped up, and the other on her thigh to steady the both of them as he rocked into her.

“Ben,” she panted, “I’m going to–”

She never finished her sentence. He felt her dig her fingers into his back as her breath caught in her throat, and she clenched around him. He knew she was finished. And that sensation combined with everything else all that was happening, within a couple of seconds, he finished as well. His body quivering and a grunt escaping his lips as he pressed himself even closer to her. Then he could feel the warm stickiness being spread from between her legs to his front. And although he was panting still, he felt relaxed.

He pulled out of her, and they both shifted in the small cot so they could lay beside each other. They laid there for several minutes, pulling their few clothes back into place, and getting control of their breathing once more.

“Well,” Molly spoke up, her voice raspy, “I suppose I best be getting to the other side of camp.”

“Shut up.” Ben mumbled. He wasn’t amused by her joke, yet he was struggling to suppress a smirk.

She grinned up at the canvas ceiling, and then turned in his arms so that they were facing one another. Her legs were still trembling slightly, and she squeezed her thighs together, trying to make them stop; but the truth was, she liked that that feeling remained. As they laid there, she could feel the rise and fall of his chest steadying, and she could feel his pulse slowing. Molly wished she could say she was satisfied as well, but the truth was, she wasn’t. Although she had finished, she still felt aroused.

“Ben?” she whispered.

He hummed in response. He was close to sleep again.

“Would… Would it…?” Her voice trailed off. She did feel silly for asking; she didn’t want to sound needy. “Would it be terrible if I said I wanted to do it again?”

She felt his body rumble with amusement beside her.

“No, it wouldn’t be terrible.” He interrupted himself with a yawn. “I’ll gladly do it again tonight, but can I sleep a little first? You weren’t the one chasing someone into enemy territory earlier.”

Satisfied with his answer, she wrapped her arms around his torso, hugging him closer, and she kissed him on the mouth one final time. And the next morning, for the first time in a long time, Ben and Molly awoke beside each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From 4x10 in which they eloped in Philadelphia, and they were staying in the spare bedroom at Selah’s home.

They remembered their time in the city well. Ben and Molly eloped in Philadelphia. It seemed fitting seeing as that had been their original plan all those years ago. As soon as they were married, under the eyes of God and under the eyes of the law, they went to a tavern for a drink. One drink turned into two, and then two turned into three, and it went on like this until they decided they had enough. They hadn’t properly drunk together in years; the last time was when they were still courting, and they had snuck away to the barn at Strong Manor to drink together.

When they finally found their way back to Selah’s home, they were slightly tipsy. They were staying in a spare room upstairs, and as they climbed the stairs, they were trying to muffle their laughter as they half stumbled over each other. But then they were finally in their room, and they were beside their closed door. Ben fumbled with the lock for a second, trying to ensure it was bolted. And for the first time in years, they were alone and they were not in immediate danger. It felt weird for both of them to stand there because they both still couldn’t believe this moment was finally happened.

“Mr. Tallmadge.” She said teasingly. Molly didn’t know why, but her voice was shaky.

“Mrs. Tallmadge.” He countered.

And she didn’t know why, but hearing her new name made her feel weak in the knees, and she quickly closed the space between them and pressed her lips to his, moaning into their kiss. She could taste the ale on his lips and on his tongue. Although she wasn’t drunk, she could tell he was. But, then again, she always could hold her alcohol better.

She wanted nothing more than to be closer to him, and that was why she was pulling roughly on his coat, and that’s why she was tugging on his hair slightly, trying to keep him close to her. She could tell he was drunk from how hesitant he was being. From the way his lips moved slightly out of rhythm against hers, from the way he weakly gripped at her waist.

Neither of them could remember who started, but then they were both undoing the buttons and laces on each other’s clothes. And the more Ben’s hands wandered across her body, Molly was becoming more impatient. That was why she broke their kiss and began to move them in the direction of the bed. But he stopped her, pulling her into another kiss. And then his hands fell to her chest, and she could feel them searching for the pins that held her jacket together.

She easily slid the material off her form so she was left in her corset. She felt his fingers at the laces in the front, but then he moved her so that she was turned around and he pulled her to him so that her back was against his chest. She felt his lips on her neck, and his breath was hot, and she shivered despite herself. She reached around to undo the ties on the first layers of her skirts, and soon those were in a heap on the floor as well. And then her corset joined them, and his hands were trailing down her body, lifting the material of her shift upward.

Her breath hitched in her throat when his one hand groped at her clothed chest and the other slipped into the place between her legs. She widened her stance slightly, giving him more room.

“Oh.” She shuddered, her mouth falling agape. Her breath was coming out in slow heaves, and she fumbled slightly, her one hand coming to hold his hand that was still at her chest, and the other falling to the place between her legs, encouraging him to touch her more.

Her eyes fluttered shut as he began to move his fingers in slow circles against her. She bit her lip, trying to muffle her moans. Her skin felt feverish, and she could feel the familiar knot forming in her lower abdomen. Because he was slightly drunk, he was touching her differently than he usually did. Usually, he would use a constant pressure, but this time he was fumbling slightly, and the more he moved against her, she could feel his fingers becoming slick, and that only aroused her more. He did this for a few minutes, refusing to quicken his pace. She turned her head and his lips captured hers. He moaned in surprise, and his hand froze before moving out from under her skirt. She whined quietly in disappointment and turned so she was facing him once again, her legs trembling slightly.

“You’re a tease.” She breathed, but she couldn’t stop the smile from tugging on her mouth.

His face was just as flushed as hers was.

“My apologies.” His voice was hoarse.

She pulled him into another kiss, now her hands were the one to trail down his body and began tugging on the buttons on his shirt, and then pulling on the buttons that held his trouser together. She could feel his arousal through the fabric, and that only made her tremble more.

“Will you slow down?” he managed to get out between kisses.

“I will not.” She muttered, “You can’t do something like that to me and expect me to still behave like a lady.”

“I’m just glad I’m able to undress a lady this time.”

She scoffed in amusement, pulling away to look at him. But his expression was almost sober now. And that was why she was the one to hesitate this time.

“Moll, I...” His voice was slightly slurred, reminding the both of them that he wasn’t sober, “I want to make love to you.”

She felt breathless hearing his words, and she could feel a new blush rising in her face and spreading all across her body. She could feel her arousal, the anticipation, morphing into something else. She didn’t know how to describe it. All she knew was that she felt like she had during their first time, she felt hesitant and shy now. She forgot her words; all she could manage was a nod.

Once they were both finally undressed, they moved to the bed, with her on her back and him propped on top of her, positioned between her legs. They still hadn’t done anything yet, but Molly couldn’t understand why just laying there, kissing him, felt so much more sensual than what she knew was to come. She felt her blush deepening as she became caught up in the sensation of feeling him. Feeling his skin, feeling his hot breath against her mouth, and she could hear her pulse hammering in her ears, and they were both panting. And it was during this time when she remembered herself and she forgot all her shame. And she couldn’t remember if either of them said anything, but then he pushed inside her.

His pacing here matched the one he had just had with his fingers. He went slow. He wanted to go slow, to take time to take all this in. It was their first time together as man and wife, and now that the army had been more victorious than they’d expected, his mind was a little more at peace than it had been in many years.

She was letting herself enjoy the slowness. Their skin wasn’t slapping together like the times before at camp. Each thrust was deep and intentional, and all of them elicited a quiet moan from her. She kept repeating his name and a string of curse words under her breath. Finally, she knotted a hand through his hair and pulled him into a sloppy kiss, one that made him believe that she wasn’t as sober as she was letting on.

“I love you.” She breathed.

He felt a new warmth spread through his body. She rarely said that aloud, because when she did say it aloud, she meant it. And when he thought about where they were, what they were doing, it only gave him more cause to see that he did his husbandly duty. To see that she was satisfied.

He quickened their pace slightly, and within seconds, her breath caught in her throat and she clenched around him. His finished a moment later and relaxed on top of her.

And they stayed like that for several minutes, neither wanting to speak, neither wanting to be the one to break their closeness. And so, that was the beginning of many times spent together as newlyweds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if this entire fic is way too vanilla for your liking. I hope I'm not alone, but I always imagined Ben being vanilla.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read this!


End file.
